


Done

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Escapism, Other, Travel, non canon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Will just left....alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling some angst myself that I dumped onto Will to sort through..kinda...I don't have a cannibalistic serial killer in my life that I know of..hmm...so...just a dark cloud. I think Will is very introspective especially after season one. I can see him throwing up his hands going..fuck this shit! ANyway..no beta..

He sits on his porch with whiskey bottle in hand, no not a glass..these times require a bottle, watching  his dogs play and frolic. Will feels discontented with life. His life in particular. Now newly released from the Baltimore Hospital of the Criminally Insane, he feels hollow. Not vindicated because his innocence was proven; not righteous because he may have finally convinced Jack that Hannibal is the Ripper and the copycat; not even happy to be free...because he is never ever really free. Will is tied to the FBI by tethers of obligation. He is tied to Hannibal by threads of reckonings. He tied to Wolf Trap by the bonds of home and responsibility. Bound up tight like a mummy on the way to the afterlife... not the chrysalis of the butterfly.How can you transform when you are too exhausted to make the effort?

 

He’s usually not driven by self pity in his thoughts. It’s been harder to resist the urge as of late. If no one cares, why not him? Will close his eyes thinking in ideals and what ifs situations. Someone to know and accept him without any expectations of what he needs to be or do. Someone to love his quirks. Who wants him for his authentic self even when he can’t untangle himself from others. Someone who he could trust. Someone  whose touch brings safety, warmth and home. Someone who actually gave a fuck if his mind is on fire, if he is losing his identity to the killers he hunts or if loving him was taking a chance then he is a chance worth taking.

 

Will knows his every flaw. He is acutely aware of them. Some he has battled with since childhood and has overcome them. Some he will battle the rest of his life to change. But that’s everyone...everyone but Hannibal it seems. Will suspects he has more to offer then violence and darkness.Sure they are there always lurking beneath the surface..but they are not the end all be all to Will Graham...are they? The empath hopes not.

 

He wonders what would happen if he just walked away from everything? Will leaves the dogs with a no kill shelter, then with the clothes on his back and the money in his pocket he drives away. No destination in mind. When he runs out of gas, he’ll abandon the car. He’ll hike around from place to place. Will could pick up small odd jobs for money. He could you know. Live like that. It’s almost a mirror image of his childhood on the road with his father.

 

The more he thinks about this, the more he really wants to do it. Will  decides to sleep. Sleep off the whiskey and the crazy idea of leaving everything behind. In the morning, the whiskey is gone but the hollowness that has plagued him for months has not. Nor the thought of becoming someone else.He lets the dogs out. Will stands looking out the kitchen window drinking coffee till his eyes relax losing focus. the mug of coffee goes cold as he stands there like a statue for God knows how long. Until he persuades himself out of the catatonic state.

 

Will hands scrub his face as he shakes his body into the present. The empath looks around, the dogs are going in and out of the front door that has been left open. Will shivers from the cold air blowing in from the outside. How long has the been standing there? The sun looks like it is late afternoon.Hours then. He shrugs his flannel clad shoulders closing the door. Will gives the dogs food and water. He climbs into bed in the jeans he wore last night and the day before.

 

The empath doesn’t feel like changing or bathing. He knows he is depressed. Will knows this feeling as well as what he should do about it. Will should seek professional therapeutic help. He snorts at the very idea of asking Hannibal or even Alana for assistance.Even though he knows he is clinically depressed, it doesn’t change the fact that he will continue to be despondent even with helpful measures.  Maybe...maybe..perhaps...if he leaves..all this will stay here. Will can start somewhere else. If that doesn’t work then he can move on again. 

 

Let’s face it Jack will look for him for a few months before his attention diverted to another killer. Jack will say, “Well, that’s just how Will Graham is anyway. Never been very stable. Useful but not stable.”

 

Hannibal will search out of shear ego. His prize alluding him for so long that he'll find another plaything to break. He’ll move on to a new victim and a new game. Over cocktails Hannibal will wonder whatever happened to that FBI empath Will Graham. Probably alone or dead the serial killer will decide of Will’s fate. Then he’ll usher his guests into his lair with a  “everyone ready for dinner a la human?” slipping from his lips.

 

Will drifts off to sleep. When the wakes finally, he gets up puts on his favorite hiking boots. The empath puts on his warmest winter coat with hat and gloves. Will puts on his glasses and pulls out all the cash out of his wallet stuffs into his pocket. He leaves the door open and starts walking away. The dogs follow for a few miles before some start to head back toward home. Winston follows him untill Will reaches a no kill shelter where he gives his loyal companion a goodbye hug. The empath buys a bus ticket telling the clerk to surprise him with the destination.

 

The clerk looks at him with reluctance until Will gives a lopsided grin saying it was really okay. He wants an adventure. She sighs as she punches in a destination.The clerk figures the strange man can change the destination when he realizes how far he is riding. Will looks at the ticket. A genuine smile creeps across his face. The empath hears Alaska has great fishing.


End file.
